Hybrid electric vehicles have grown in popularity in response to global climate change worries and the rising cost of petroleum-based fuels. Passenger vehicles have been the major focus of the shift to hybrid vehicles. Many automobile makers have multiple hybrid model lines, ranging from compact to luxury automobiles and even sport utility vehicles (SUVs). Even hybrid commuter buses and taxis are now available.